First kiss
by multifandomgirl7
Summary: Kelsey and Ren's first kiss in Ren's POV. Hope you enjoy :) I dedicate this to Tiger Warrior09


Ren's POV I was in the jungle alone. I knew they had to leave me, but it still made me sad. I already missed Kelsey. Her peaches and cream scent still hung in the air. That got me thinking about her. Why did she say no to kissing me? Maybe she only sees me as the tiger. Kishan seemed her type though. I growl at the thought of Kishan kissing her. Maybe I should have just kissed her and not asked permission. I mentally slap myself. Asking permission was to old fashioned. As I keep pacing and thinking about this I notice it's already dark. By this time I was really missing Kelsey. I finally decided I was going to sneak into the hotel. I caught Kelsey's scent immediately. I followed as a tiger until there was no more jungle. Then I changed as a man and quickly ran to the hotel and her door. I knocked softly. I could hear her wake up. She walked up to the door quietly, put her hand on the door, and listened. I softly knocked again and whispered, "Kelsey, it's me." She unlocked the door and peeked out. I couldn't help but smile that this plan worked. I could tell Kelsey had been asleep. She had pajama's on and her hair was down. She looked beautiful tired. She pulled me in the door. "What are you doing here? It's dangerous coming into town! You could have been seen, and they'd send hunters after you!" Kelsey hissed. I shrugged my shoulders and grinned. "I missed you," I told her. She half smiled at me. I instantly felt happy. Her smile lit up the room. "I missed you too," she told me. I leaned on the door frame trying to look as if her words didn't make my day. "Does that mean you'll let me stay here?" I ask, "No one will see me. I promise." She let's out a deep breath. "Okay, but promise you'll leave early. I don't like you risking yourself like this," she answers. I want to say no I want stay with her. I know she's right though. "I promise," I reply. I sit down on the bed, take her hand, and pull her down beside me. Her hand sends electric shocks up my arm. "I don't like sleeping in the dark jungle by myself," I tell her honestly. What I didn't add is I didn't like being away from her. "I wouldn't either," she replies. I look at our entwined hands. "When I'm with you, I feel like a man again. When I'm out there alone, I feel like a beast, an animal, I say looking at her face. She squeezed my hand. "I understand. It's fine really," she says. I grin and lie smoothly, "You were hard to track you know. Lucky for me you two decided to walk to dinner, so I could follow your scent right to your door." I saw her journal from my peripheral vision. I look at it. Leaning around her, I reach and grab the open journal. Inside was a new picture of me as a tiger. I can see Kelsey blush. It looked so real and so full of life. I made me sad thinking this is only how she saw me. The tiger. I trace the tiger and whisper, "Someday, I'll give you a portrait of the real me." I set down the journal and take her hands. I can feel the intense expression in my face. "I don't want you to see only a tiger when you look at me. I want you to see me. The man," I tell her. I almost touch her cheek but pull away last second not wanting to be rejected. "I've worn the tiger's face for far too many years. He's stolen my humanity," I say seriously. She nodded. I squeezed her hands and whispered quietly, "Kells, I don't want to be him anymore. I want to be me. I want to have a life." "I know," she says softly. She reaches up to stroke my cheek. "Ren, I-" she stops and freezes in place as I move her hand slowly to my lips and kiss her palm. Wrong move I keep thinking. I search her face desperately hoping to find some proof she likes me. She looks like she wants to comfort me. This makes me deeply sad. She looks deep in thought for a long time. Then her heart starts beating faster. I look at her worriedly. Then she leans over and...kisses me! I froze in shock. Her lips were soft and sweet. It sent shocks everywhere. She pulls back and looks at me with regret. Oh man I messed up! She stands up and walks away looking embarrassed. I walk towards her. I put my hand under her elbow and turn her around. She won't look at me. She keeps her head down. "Kelsey, look at me," I say. She lifts her head to my white shirt. "Look at me," I repeat. She slowly looks me in the eyes. Her brown eyes filled with emotion. I search her eyes questioningly. I take a step closer and her breath hitches. I slide one hand around her waist and the other cupping her chin. Still watching her face, I place my palm lightly on her cheek and trace her cheekbone. I touch her hesitantly. I can see she actually liked me. I smile at her, dip my head, and kiss her lightly. It's like fireworks go off. I don't want it ever to end. I kiss her softly moving my other hand to her waist. She timidly touches my arms. I smile on the inside. I pull her closer and press her by my chest. She grips my arms. I sigh with pleasure. I blush. Good thing her eyes were closed. I deepen the kiss wanting more. We seemed to fit like a puzzle piece. She clutches my arms. I couldn't get enough of her. Her peaches and cream scent surrounded me. I take her arms and wrap them around my neck, never breaking the kiss. Then I trail my hand to her waist. The other sliding into her soft brown hair. I pick her up with one arm and crush her to my chest not feeling close enough. We kept on kissing. It felt like only seconds. I held her with one arm loving the feeling of her lips and holding her. She buries her fingers in my hair. My chest rumbles in pleasure. After a while I reluctently let her down knowing she will run out if air. I supported her weight. She seemed dazed. I laughed quietly and said, "Breath, Kelsey." I smile smugly glad I wasn't the only one affected. "you seem happy with yourself," she says. I raise an eyebrow. "I am," I say glad to have kissed her. I really was happy. 


End file.
